DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) Overall Objectives: (1) Develop novel joining methods for multi-layer ceramic crowns and (2) develop a fracture mchanics framework to model and evaluate interfacial toughness and residual stress in joined layer systems Aim 1 - Develop novel thermal and near-ambient methods for reliable joining of independently fabricated ceramic layers in crown structures Aim 2 - Evaluate interfacial fracture toughness and residual stresses in joined dental ceramic core/veneer structures Aim 3 - Evaluate novel shaping technologies for fabrication of complex crown shapes.